Echos in the Dark
by Jayfeather24
Summary: When Dark's only brother Scrouge is killed by Firestar, and Bloodclan is scattered she has no where to go. Suddenly she find shelter is the arms of her worst enemy...
1. Prolouge

I was standing in the center of a field. The wind blowing around me. As I looked across the windswept plain I felt a strange new feeling. Loneliness. Complete utter loneliness. It sent a shiver down my spine. _"Where am I? Where is everyone?"_ I thought to myself. One by one strange cats appeared around me. They were of all ages, ranging from kits to elders. They all had one thing in common, the stars in their pelts. Soon there were over a dozen cats surrounding me, all standing eerily quietly. A pale blue cat stepped forward and meowed.

"Dark, I'm so glad you could make it."

"Who-o-o are you?"

"I am Bluestar, previous leader of Thunderclan before Firestar.."

"What's Thunderclan and who's Firestar?"

"All will be explained in time."

"But-"

"Listen we don't have much time. When the light of dawn fades you can find hope in a dark echo."

The field slowly began to fade away, taking the starry cats with it.

"Wait! What does that mean? Who are you?" I screeched desperate for answers. But the strange cat only repeated, _When the light of dawn fades you can find hope in a dark echo..._


	2. Chapter 1- Never Again

**So here is my first chapter. I tried to make it a little longer. I hope you like it and sorry if it sucks. DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN WARRIORS (If I did I wouldn't write this crud)**

"Please."

"I said no"

"But I'm old enough!"

"No you're much too young."

"But everyone else gets to go to battle! It's not fair!"

"I don't care. Your staying here and thats final!"

He snapped the last words before stalking away. He was so mean! Cats younger than her would get to go defeat those weak little clan cats! Scrouge was such a jerk.

"Dark don't pout."

"I'm not pouting Bone. Scrouge is just being a jerk. Can you believe he won't let me battle?"

"You know your brother is just looking out for you."

"He doesn't have to be such a jerk about." I muttered under my breathe, but Bone wasn't listening anymore. He was heading to where Scrouge was gathering all the battling cats together.

"_Everyone except me." _I thought bitterly.

I watched as the cats padded out of the camp one by one. A look of jealousy gleaming in my eyes. I layed down with a sigh and began to lick my ruffled fur when I had a great idea. Why don't I follow them? Then if they need my help I can jump in. I felt satisfied with my genius idea and padded slowly after the patrol, being careful to not make a sound. After walking a couple more stretches we had reached the battle area. I heard a challenging yowl and I crept forward to get a closer look.

"Never!" I heard someone screech

Then the battle broke loose. I crept into a bush on the edge of the battle field to watch. I crept into place just in time because a Thunderclan cat leapt upon the area I was just standing in. I shuddered then turned my attention back to the battle. This wasn't anything I thought it would be. The screeches of dying cats rang in my ears and the smell of blood was so strong I thought I was gonna vomit. I quickly scanned the crowd for my brother, I spotted him just as he leapt upon and orange tom and sunk his fangs into his neck.

"Yes!" I thought gleefully. We would definitely win this battle. I watched my brother slice through cats with ease. My heart filled with pride and joy. When suddenly I saw flicker of orange out of the corner of my eye. I whipped my head to it to see the orange tom getting up again! How was that possible? He died! I watched in horror as the cat leapt upon my brother. He yowled something in his ear then bit into his neck. I looked away, I couldn't bear to see him die. One of my clan member yowled

"Scrouge is dead!"

I heard the sounds of paws pounding against the ground as Bloodclan fled.

"Scrouge is dead." Was all I could think about. " I watched him die and I did nothing to stop it. This is my fault."

My vision blurred with tears. I would never curl up next to my brother again. Never hear him purr. Never pounce on him. Never again...


	3. Chapter 2- Alone

**Hey I'm back. Thanks for all the views. 31! I know that may seem small but thats huge amount for me. So here's the newest chapter. Enjoy! ^-^**

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS (You already know that don't you?)**

I don't know how long I laid there. Everything around me was a blur. All I could see was the final moments of my brothers life. When I finally pulled myself together it was nearly sunset. I stretched my cold limbs and took one finally look at his body.

_"I can't leave him here like this."_ I thought. I walked into the clearing and approached his cold body. I began to groom his fur, the blood leaving a metallic taste on my tongue. When he looked acceptable I walked to the edge of the clearing and began to dig. When the hole was big enough I went over to Scrouges' body and picked him up.

_"Man he's heavy."_

I slowly dragged his body over to the hole and gently lowered him in. I took a look at him. Limp and lifeless in the cold hard ground.

"Goodbye my dearest brother." I said choked back by tears. I began to scoop dirt over his body. Tears streaming down my face. When the hole was full I patted it down. I looked around the clearing, when I finally located a good stone I picked it up and burrowed it into the top of the grave. I looked the grave over, patting the lumpy spots down. When I was finally satisfied I began to walk away. A huge wave of grief passed over me. It was so strong my legs went weak and I sank to the ground. I wailed with sadness, tears streaming down my face. The emotion passed as quickly as it started. I got up and walked numbly out of the clearing and out of the forest.

I walked back to our camp to find it empty.

_"Of course."_ I thought bitterly. I sighed and sat down to think.

"_What now? Where would I go?" _ I looked up at the sky to see the stars twinkling. For some reason I felt like they would give me an answer.

_"Where do I go?"_ a shooting star zoomed across the sky. I watched it disappear behind the the towering trees of the forest.

_"The forest..." _ That is where I would go. I would find the orange cat and kill him. Then... I didn't know, but at least I had a plan.


	4. Chapter 3- Graytalon

**Hey guys. Sorry I have been gone so long but my internet has been down. Anyways thanks you 2 people for reviewing. It touches my heart that people actually like my story! *Burst into tears* Alright I'm okay. So on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER**** (again)- I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. (except for Dark, Razorpaw, Softshadow,Graytalon,and Streamingflame. )**

I walked through the crisp dark forest. The leaves rustling around me. Even though I hadn't been there since this morning it felt like home.I stopped my ears pricked, listening for any signs of danger.I heard voices far off in the distance. Too far to be threats. I continued walking through the forest.

"It's so beautiful." I said out loud to no one in particular.

"Isn't it?"

I whirled around to see a small old gray tom standing there looking at me.

"You're not from around here are you?" He rasped

I instantly liked him for no apparent reason.

"N-n-no sir."

"Well then, if only all the young cats had as much respect as you do."

"T-thanks."

"What's a young pretty thing like you doing out in the forest."

"Just wandering."

"Let me take you back to my clan."

"Okay."

With that the old cat began to hobble off in the opposite direction.

"Great I was heading in the wrong direction." I thought bitterly.

I stared at the ground the entire way there. Thinking about how I was going to do this. If the tom belonged to the clan with the orange cat as leader then how would I kill him? And if he didn't how would I escape? I ran to catch up to the elderly tom.

"What's your name?"

"Graytalon. What's yours?"

"Dark."

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

I smiled at Graytalon. He was nice. We walked on in silence for a while till he exclaimed,

"We're here!"

I looked around the foresty area.

"Umm what's here?"

"Through here you foolish kit."

With that he squeezed through the thorny bush. I stared after him in shock.

"Hurry up!" He yelled from somewhere on the inside.

"I knelt down and wiggled through the bush to find there was a tunnel leading to the inside. I squeezed through the tunnel and gaped in amazement to what was on the other side. It opened up to a sunny clearing. All over there were cats grooming each other's pelts. One by one they looked up from there grooming to see what was going on. Anxious whispers rippled through the group of cats.

"Who's she?"

"She smells like crowfood."

"Who did that crazy cat bring this time?"

I felt my pelt go hot in embarrassment. Suddenly the orange cat stepped out from a den in a pile of rocks. I let out an involuntary growl. My claws slid in and out, piercing the ground.

"Graytalon, who is this?"

"Firestar, I'd like you to meet Dark. I found this little lady wandering in the forest and I thought I'd let her come talk to you."

"Graytalon, what did I say about bringing outsiders into the clan?"

"Oh lay-up Firestar, this one has manners. Unlike the rest of the ungrateful apprentices in this clan."

The orange cat walked over to where I was standing. He was huge! I found myself backing away in horror. He didn't seem as warm and nice as Graytalon.

"I am Firestar, leader of Thunderclan and you are?"

I-I-I'm D-D-Dark."

He smiled but he still didn't look very friendly. All I could see was the cold blooded murder who killed my brother.

"Well then. Until we decide what to do you with you we shall have you stay in our clan."

"Like a prisoner!?" I regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth.

"No, you shall be allowed to leave whenever you'd like. We will just have to escort you off of our territory."

"O-o-okay."

"Streamingflame. You will be in charge of watching her. Make sure her stay in our clan is comfortable.

"Okay Firestar." said a red cat with yellow flecks in her pelt.

She walked over to my side. "Come with me." She walked off with a flick over her tail. I trotted behind her feeling excited and nervous at the same time. I knew I couldn't kill the orange cat, Firestar now. He was too big, but I would someday.


	5. Chapter 4-Flames

_**Hey guys I'm back! I'm sorry it took so long for me to write this chapter but I tried to make it longer. I've just been having writer's block lately. So REVIEW!**_

_**DISCLAIMER~I do not own Warriors! (obviously) **_

I sighed and flicked the rain from ears again. It seemed to be they put me in the rainiest part of the camp. I felt even worse for Streamingflame who was in charge of watching me. I blinked the water out of my eyes. Two days and they still didn't know what to do with me. I hoped they would decide soon. I didn't know how much more I could take of this rain.

"Nice day, isn't it?"

I looked up to see Streamingflame watching me. " I know right."

"Don't worry, they'll decide what to do with you soon."

"I hope."

With that she turned away. I sighed and layed down on the muddy ground. I shut my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"All cats old enough to hunt their own prey, gather underneath high rock for a meeting!"

I opened my eyes and sat up. Hopefully this will be the decision.

"Dark, come here."

I got up and trotted over and stood underneath the highrock.

"Dark, you have been accepted into our clan and it is time for you to be apprenticed."

Shocked murmurs rippled through the clan until Firestar held up his tail for silence.

"From this day on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Darkpaw."

He turned to Streamingflame.

"Streamingflame, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Graytalon, and you have shown yourself to be level headed and quick footed. You will be the mentor of Darkpaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to Darkpaw."

Streamingflame walked over to me and leaned down. I flinched then slowly stretched my neck forward and touched my nose to hers. The clan remained quiet in shock. I stood awkwardly, unsure of what to do now. I turned to Firestar and gritted my teeth,

"Thank you." I said bowing my head to hide the fact that I was scowling. I looked around at my new clanmates and met angry faces. The only friendly face in the audience was Graytalon. I trotted over to him and dipped my head.

"Thank you for taking me to Thunderclan."

"Come." He said flicking his tail. "Let's go to the elders den where we can get away from all these mouse-brained cats." He turned and walked to a shelter that must be the elders den. I padded after him and into the den. He laid down with a groan.

"Ah, that's much better."

I sat down and looked at him curiously. "People don't really approve of your choice to invite me into the clan."

"What do they know? They just think I'm some crazy old coot."

"Why did you bring me to Thunderclan?"

"My instinct told me to."

"Oh, okay."

"And I could see it in your fur."

"My... What?"

"Your pelt. It told me to bring you to the clan."

"I don't understand."

He laughed hoarsely.

"Now be gone with you. I want to take a nap."

He laid down and closed his eyes. I waited a few seconds to see if he was kidding, until he began to snore. Loudly. I smiled at him then exited the den. I flicked my ears as a cold drop and rain splashed on my head. I scanned the clearing and spotted Streamingflame walking towards me.

"Darkpaw, did you talk to Graytalon?"

"Ummm, yes."

"Don't listen to him. He's crazy."

"Oh. Okay."

"Come on." She meowed, flicking her tail for me to follow.

"Where are we going?" I asked, running to catch up to her as she bounded out of camp.

"To explore the territory."

"Okay."

We watched on in silence for a moments. I pricked my ears; something was rustling in the undergrowth. I sniffed the air. Mouse. They were a rare treat in Bloodclan. I instantly dropped into a hunting position. Ignoring Streamingflame as she continued to walk on, not noticing that I stopped. My eyes were all for the mouse. I could see it now, nibbling on a seed. I crouched and low and flicked my tail. One more second. Now! I leapt upon the mouse, killing it with a sharp bite.

"So you do have some experience?"

I looked up to see that Streamingflame had come back to see what was holding me up.

"Umm, yeah." I replied nervously.

"Good. It'll help with training. Now come on, and bury the mouse, we can pick it up later."

"Okay." I quickly dug a hole and buried the mouse in it. I would have to be careful not to show I know too much. I trotted after making sure to examine the territory closely to learn their weaknesses. If I was going to kill Firestar I would have to pay close attention to my surroundings, and to not slip up again. We walked on in until we reached the end of the woods. We stopped and she turned to me.

"Take a deep breathe. What do you smell?"

I inhaled deeply and wrinkled my nose. "Rotten rabbits."

"That's the scent of Windclan. Remember it."

"Okay."

She looked up at the sky. "One more territory today and then we should head back."

"Sounds good."

She headed back into the forest. I took one last look at the moor then headed after her.

I walked into camp carrying my mouse and a shrew that I caught on the way back. I felt exhausted as we walked into camp. I looked to Streamingflame for what to do.

"Take your kill to the elders. You know where the elders den is right?"

I nodded and pranced over to the den, eager to see Graytalon again. I didn't care what anyone else said about him, he wasn't crazy to me. Okay, maybe a little crazy but he was nice. I poked my head it the elders den and blinked a few times as my vision adjusted to the dim lighting.

"Ah the new apprentice is here."

I turned to see a white she-cat.

"Hi I'm Darkpaw."

"I'm Frostfur. What do you want?"

"I came to bring you some freshkill."

"Good I'm starving. What freshkill do you have?"

"A shrew and a mouse."

"I'll take the mouse."

I handed her the mouse and looked around.

"Anyone else hungry?"

"Give me that shrew."

I handed the shrew to a pale gray one-eyed she-cat.

"Have you seen Graytalon?"

"That crazy old cat? He went for a walk, ranting about how the trees speak to him."

"Oh, okay. Thanks."

I backed out of the den and looked around.

"_Where's the apprentice den?"_ I thought.

"Looking for the apprentice den?"

I whirled around to see a white tom with blue flecks in his fur.

"Ummm, yeah."

"Let me show you. I'm Razorpaw by the way."

"I'm Darkpaw."

"Here's the apprentice den." He said flicking his tail towards bush.

"Thanks. See you around."

I crept cautiously into the den.

"By the way your nest is in the back!" Razorpaw shouted inside.

"Thanks!" I shouted back.

I crept to my nest and laid down with a sigh. I shut my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"_When the light of dawn fades, you can find hope in a dark echo..."_

The words faded from my mind as I opened my eyes. I yawned and coughed.

"_What's with all the smoke?"_

I poked my head out of the den and saw flames covering the camp. I pulled my head back into the den right as a flaming log fell in front of the entrance. I coughed again.

"_How am I going to get out of here?"_

I crept back to the entrance and examined it. No way I was getting out through there. Coughs racked my body and I could feel my pelt growing hotter by the minute. I clawed at the den walls desperately. I had to get out. I grabbed at the branches and pulled at the as hard as I could. It was no use. I sank to the ground in despair. I was going to die in here. I would never get my revenge and kill Firestar. I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe that ended in coughing. I buried my nose into my paws.

"_I'm coming to join you Scrouge."_

I pricked my ears. I swear I heard something. There it was again. I heard a thin wail coming from somewhere outside. I recognized the noise with despair. It was a kit!


	6. Chapter 5-Dreams

_**Hey guys! Left you on a cliffy there huh? Sorry I haven't updated but I've been working on me and my friends story Tallstars Destiny, which by the way if you haven't already you should check it out. DISCLAIMER (again) I do not own Warriors I only own the characters I made up. ONTO THE STORY!**_

I shoved at the den wall with all my might. I couldn't let a kit die. I mean it was okay if it was just me but not me and a kit. I clawed at the wall, desperately hoping it would give away. I could feel the fire burning my paws but I didn't care. I couldn't do it. I sighed and slouched against the wall right as it gave away.

_"Really?" _I thought bitterly. I darted through the hole and into the nursery. I searched the remains and found no sign of a kit. I pulled my head out and ran into the mediciencat den.

_"Nope."_

I stood in the clearing and pricked my ears, hoping to hear the faint wail. I shook my head. I couldn't hear anything with all the soot in my ears. I scrambled into the leaders den, trying to avoid falling debris. I searched the den quickly and was just about to leave when I heard a faint,

"Don't leave me here!"

I whirled around and saw a tiny fluffy tortoiseshell she-cat roll out of Firestar's nest. I quickly ran over to her and scooped her up. She squeaked in protest but I ignored her. I flew out of the den and into the clearing.

_"Foxdung!"_

The entrance was covered by a burning log. I knew I had to get out fast, this smoke was bad for Sorrelkit and the heat was becoming unbearable.

"I know a way out."

I set the tiny kit down and looked at her.

"Can you show me please?"

"Okay, but you can't tell anyone."

Sorrelkit bounded away and disappeared into dirt place.

"Comeon!"

I quickly followed after her.

"Right through her."

She meowed squeezing through a hole in the camp wall. I squeezed through and into the cool forest. We both immediately began coughing.

"Where does your cl-" I paused to cough. "Clan normally go when there is a fire?"

"I don't know. I've never be-" She stopped as coughs racked her tiny frame.

"It's okay. We'll find them." I tried to say as soothingly as I could. I scooped her up and started away from the burning camp.

"Hey! I ca-" She began coughing so hard that I had to set her down. I tried to lick her back soothing to help. After a couple of minutes she stopped coughing and I picked her up and continued on. We walked on in silence, pausing very couple of minutes to cough. I began to think we would never find them when I heard someone wail close by,

"My kit! She's gone!"

"Mommy!" Sorrelkit squeaked squirming in my jaws.

I set off towards the noise and soon I could smell Thunderclan. I burst into the clearing that Thunderclan was in. All eyes turned to me and the kit.

"My kit!" Yelled a pale gray cat and she ran over to me. She grabbed the kit from my jaws. I was grateful for the weight lifted off my neck. Suddenly the cats were swirling around me. I couldn't stand anymore and collapsed onto the dirt floor.

_"Help us!"_

_ All around me I saw Bloodclan cats dying around me. I stood rooted to the spot, watching all of them die. I saw the body of my brother beneath the claws of my worst enemy._

_ "Firestar." I snarled and leapt for claws slashed right through him causing now affect. I growled in frustration and slashed my claws at him again. Nothing. I couldn't kill him. I dug my claws into the ground with frustration. What was going on? Why couldn't I kill him, and why was no one moving. I walked over to Bone and jabbed him with my paw, it went right through him. Why couldn't I touch anyone._

"_Bone."_

"_Help us!"_

"_Bone!"_

"_Help us!"_

_Why would he only say help us?_

"_Bone! Answer me!"_

_I pointlessly clawed at his pelt, hoping for an answer._

"_Help us!"_

"_I can't help you!"_

_They all turned to look and me._

"_THEN DIE!" They shrieked in unison._

_All the cats leaped at me their claws outstretched. I let out a bloodcurdling scream._

I leaped to my feet darted away only to feel a strong paw clamp down on my back. I struggled against the cats grip screaming,

"Let me go!"

"Easy, I'm not going to hurt you."

I opened my eyes and looked up to see Firestar looking at me worriedly.

"Sorry, just... Nightmares."

"Okay." He lifted his paw off of me and I scrambled to my paws.

'What happened?"

"You brought Sorrelkit here then you collapsed."

"Oh, okay."

The pale gray cat trotted up to me.

"Thank you so much for saving my kit!"

"It was nothing."

"No really, thank you. If it wasn't for you Sorrelkit wouldn't be alive right now."

I felt my pelt go hot with embarrassment. I wasn't used to being praised.

"T-Thanks."

She purred and walked away. I sighed with relief and began to lick the soot off my fur. I wrinkled my nose at the taste.

"That was brave of you to save Sorrelkit."

I looked up from my cleaning to see Razorpaw standing in front of me.

"Oh, thanks." I continued to wash my fur when I noticed Razorpaw still standing there. "Do you need anything else?"

"Oh, I was wondering if you, umm wanted to go hunting with me? I mean if you're feeling up to it." I detected a hint of challenge in his voice.

"Sure." I got up and shook my pelt. "Lets go."

"Okay, let me tell Firestar." I continued to wash my sooty pelt as I waited for him. I gagged at the gritty texture.

"Okay I told Firestar, lets go."

"Okay." I followed him out of the clearing and into the forest. I took a deep breathe. All I could smell was ash.

"How are we supposed to hunt like this?"

"I don't know but I thought it would be nice to get out." He purred and swatted my ear playfully. I growled and tackled him, pinning him to the ground.

"I win!"

"No fair!"

I got off of him and crouched.

"Best two out of three?"

"Your on!" He yelled tackling me. I growled playfully as we rolled around on the ground. I pinned him to the ground again.

"I win again!"

I laughed and got off of him. "Come on, lets see if we can find anything."

"Okay."

We padded deeper into the forest. I took a deep breath. I could smell smoke and a hint of squirrel.

"This way." We padded on through the forest. I held my tail up to stop him. I spotted a squirrel nibbling on a seed at the roots of a tree. I crept forward slowly and leapt for it. I dashed out of my paws and into Razorpaws. He swiftly killed it with a bite. "Good catch."

"Thanks, you helped."

I purred and we continued on through the forest.


	7. Chapter 6-Boo

**Hey guys. Like always super sorry for ignoring this series but it feels like a chore and its just hard okay. I have major writers block. So yeah lets just get to it.**

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own warriors or any warriors characters**

**P.s.-Another time skip. This is after the camp is built and the forest has regrown.**

I padded into camp and set my fresh kill in the pile.

"Nice catch."

I stifled a growl as I heard Firestar's voice.

"Thanks." I spat before picking up a mouse and trotting over to the elders den.I poked my head in and waited for my eyes to adjust to the lighting.I squeezed the rest of the way in an padded over to Graytalon and set the mouse down in front of him.

"Why are you so angry?"

I looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"You're angry. I can tell it from your paws."

"Whatever." I turned and headed for the exit.

"Watch out for the golden leaf!"

"_Maybe he is insane."_

I shook my head and walked out of the I was staring at the sky.

"Sorry!"

I got up to see Leafkit and Goldenkit looking very guilty.

"It's okay." I shook the dust from my pelt and walked to the apprentice den. _"Maybe that old coot isn't as crazy as I thought."_

"Darkpaw! We're going hunting."

I turned around to see Streamingflame waiting for me at the camp entrance.

"Okay." I ran towards her and we padded out of camp. I took a deep breath. For once the forest didn't smell like ash. "Where are we headed?"

"I was thinking four trees."

"Okay." We headed for four trees, stopping every once and awhile to sniff for signs of prey. I pricked my ears and crept towards a bush. I quickly located the squirrel I had scented. I bunched up my muscles and pounced, my paw barely missing it. The squirrel squeaked with alarm and darted up a tree, me chasing hard after it. I flung at it claws outstretched. I almost had it but at the last second it leapt into another tree.

"Foxdung!" I swore.

"Darkpaw get down from there!"

I looked down and saw that I had climbed almost to the very top of a tree.

"Coming!" I slowly picked my way down the tree. I had almost made it to the bottom when the branch beneath me snapped. I smacked into the ground, the breath knocked from my lungs.

"Darkpaw!" I shook my head and slowly got to my feet.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I shook the dust from my fur.

"Are you sure? Maybe we should take you back to camp."

"No, I'm sure."

"Alright." We continued on towards four trees. Catching prey as we went. We stopped under a tree to catch our breath.

"This should be enough. We should head back to camp before it gets dark."

"Okay." We picked up our prey and walked back to camp. I walked in and set my prey on the freshkill pile.

"Good catch."

"Thanks Razorpaw. Wanna share a mouse?"

"Sure." I picked up a nice plump mouse and we walked over to a shady part of camp and laid down.

"So how was battle training?" I asked, taking a bite from the mouse.

"It was alright." I could tell by the look in his eyes that something was wrong. He took I small bite from the mouse then looked up at me. He looked sad.

"Now tell me how it really was."

He sighed and stared back at the mouse.

"Softshadow started coughing, Badly. Cinderpelt it worried that it might be Whitecough. Or even worse, Greencough."

I purred and touched my nose to his ear.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Cinderpelt is a good medicine cat, and she'll fix her up."

"Thanks Darkpaw."

I purred and we finished up the rest of the mouse. I yawned and got to my feet.

"I'm heading to bed. I'll talk to you in the morning."

"See you in the morning." I turned and headed for the apprentice den. I walked in and picked my way around the sleeping cats. I got to my nest and curled up. But I couldn't fall was bothering me. I rolled around in my nest trying to get comfortable. But I just couldn't. I had the nagging feeling that something was watching me. I sighed and opened my eyes to see a pair of yellow eyes glinting at me from the shadows. It's teeth were starkly white against the darkness.I froze with horror as it got closer and closer to me. It bent down and whispered into my ear,

"Boo."


End file.
